


A Night of Art

by HalfwayThrough



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayThrough/pseuds/HalfwayThrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night Anna goes to Hewlett's room to answer his proposal and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a little oneshot for Hewlett and Anna. It's my first real time doing some smutty goodness so let me know what you think. Enjoy :)

Standing in front of the Major’s door, Anna was tempted to hideaway in her own. He had opened his heart to her and she hadn’t even given him a reply. Lord knows what he thought of her now. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him it was…. It was more complicated than that. The same red coat that seemed to fit him so well was also a symbol for everything she was fighting. Could she love a man in a bloody coat and still call herself a patriot?   
Shaking the thought away, she held her closed fist up to knock on the door but couldn’t quite complete the action. Her breath shook in her chest and her knees shook under her shirts. Taking in as much air as her lungs could bear, she started to knock on the door but it was opened before she got the chance.   
Face to face with Major Hewlett, Anna’s entire body froze. He looked just as startled as she was, his brown eyes meeting hers before fluttering to look at her hair, or her neck or not looking at her at all.   
“Major, I’m sorry to intrude-,” Anna began, finding her words.   
“Apologies Ms. Strong I did not know…,” he trailed off, still standing in the door way, his hand fidgeting with the door frame.   
“Are you busy? Because if you are-,”   
“Oh no no, what can I assist you with?” Hewlett was trying so hard to be a professionally gentleman, it made Anna crack a small smile to herself.   
“I was wondering if I might be able to talk with you,” she said, looking past him into his rooms. “In private?”  
“Oh,” was all he said for a few moments. Anna wondered if he was trying to understand what was happening.   
“If it is not too late, I know you are a busy man,” starting to back track, Anna began to think that maybe she was in the wrong and should have left well enough alone. Taking a step backwards, her worries were soon soothed as Hewlett gently took her hand to halt her retreat.   
“No, please. Come in,” he gave her a weak little smile that made Anna’s heart lurch in her chest. The feeling of his warm hand in hers made her skin tingle.   
Anna followed him in, waiting as he closed the door behind her. Being alone with an unmarried man in his own bedroom was something of a scandal but sense Anna seemed to be diving into most of those head first she didn’t mind.   
“I’ve been thinking of your proposal from the other day,” Anna began, her fingers linked together to keep them from pulling at her skirts or her biting at her nails. However, she still managed to gnaw on her bottom lip, her brown eyes trained on the floor. “And I realize I never gave you an answer.”  
“Madam it is quite alright. I understand that I was… too forward and I hope we may continue our friendship,” Hewlett said, almost as if he had rehearsed the line previously. Anna didn’t put it past him. Looking up, she dropped her hands to her sides as her nervous movements were forgotten.   
“Oh no Major, you misunderstand,” she began, emotion building in her chest. She wanted this so bad, but if he ever found out- she couldn’t event imagine it. “I mean to accept your proposal.”  
Major Edmund Hewlett didn’t say a thing, nor did he move. He merely looked at her, his mouth slightly open.   
“That is, if you are still offering it,” Anna added, unsure of what was going on in the Major’s mind. The candlelight from his desk cast a dim light in the room and while the red of his coat shined through, his facial expressions were half in shadow.   
“No, I mean yes, I mean of course,” he stumbled for a few moments, but eventually stepped forward and took her hand between both of his. “Anna, I promise to be good to you. I know it is wrong to approach a woman still married under the law, but I hold such strong feelings for you.”  
“And I you,” there were tears in her eyes, not for fear from what the future might hold but from pure happiness at being able to say the words.   
“Anna… May I kiss you?” he asked, his brown eyes large and expectant. Anna could not hold back her giggle at his formalness.   
“Yes, Major, you may,” she smiled.   
With great care, Edmund took her face into his hands, pulling her closer ever so slightly. Looking into her brown eyes one more time, he smiled and then gently pressed his lips to hers.   
It started off light and sweet, and as the taste of his lips filled her mind, Anna wanted more of it. They pulled away for air but Anna liked he light headed feeling the Major had given her.   
“It is late Anna,” he whispered, his voice rough as if he was holding something back. “I do not want the others’ to question your honor.”  
“The rest of this house couldn’t care less about my honor, Major,” Anna said. She didn’t mean to sound as pointed as she did but she could not control the words already out of her mouth. “I’m sorry. May I stay just a little bit longer?”   
“Of course, my dear Anna,” he said, planting another soft kiss on her lips. Even with him so close, Anna felt her heart thumping around in her chest. Anna Strong, a grown woman, wed and bedded was acting like a simple girl. Yet, that’s the way Edmund Hewlett made her feel- young and carefree. “I do have a letter I need to finish writing but after that you have my full attention.”   
“Go to your work, Major. I won’t bother you,” she said, kissing him one more time. These pecks on the lips were becoming intoxicating. She couldn’t just have one she had to go back for more.   
“Know that it pains me to look away from your beautiful face for one moment,” he said with a little grin. It was a corny line but Anna absolutely loved it. Hewlett kissed her cheek before turning to his writing table. “I’ll be quick. It just has to be done before morning.”   
“Take your time,” Anna chimed. She took these few minutes to take in the Major’s room. Sure, she had been in the room when the Major wasn’t there but with him in it the little room had a special burst of life. While he may keep a tidy room when he’s gone, while he is at work within his space he left quite a mess. A few books were scattered across his bed. One appeared to be a book about the art of war, or something like that, a few pamphlets and other thin paper leaflets. Then there was a small leather bound journal. It was laid open on the bed, the pages it was turned to was empty. Knowing it was nosey but without much else to do, Anna began to turn the pages.   
The white pages were filled with hand sketched star charts, and various little doodles. A few seemed to be of some planets, Anna didn’t know which ones but something told her she soon would. The next few pages had drawings of horses, some full body pictures and some just body parts. He was a little above an amateur artist but the penciled pieces were still pleasing to the eye. Turning the page Anna found quite a different kind of picture. It was of a woman, her long brown hair was pinned at the back of head but long strands fell over her shoulders. Her breasts were out, and her hands trying to push away the hair that had fallen out of place. Anna would not have though much of it had it not been for the detail that been put into the face. Large brown eyes and a strong jaw that made the woman look an awful like Anna herself. Turning the page she found other pictures like the previous one. The same brown haired woman, in various poses. Some variants were clothed, many were not. But every time, her brown eyes stared directly out of the page at the viewer. Anna flipped between the pages, taking in the sketches one by one.   
“Alright, with business out of the way, may I interest you in any-,” Hewlett’s words were stolen right out of his throat. His thought of pouring his guest a drink vanished as he saw her holding his journal in her slender hands. She had turned it to the pages he tried to keep the most hidden from prying eyes. She had seen them all and he was too late to stop her.   
“These are wonderful,” she smiled, holding the portrait of the bust of a nude woman up for him to see. “I think, however, you could use some more practice.”   
“Madam, I swear I never- I did not intend- practice?” he fumbled with word after word before catching onto Anna’s last one.   
“Yes, practice,” she carried the journal over to Hewlett, easing it into his shaking hands. Her fingers brushed his wrist and sent an electric shock through his entire body. Lying a simply kiss on his cheek, she continued. “With a model.”  
“Model?” was all he could choke out.   
“Of course, if you’re interested in drawing something,” Anna said, heat growing in her core. She reached for the front clasps of her bodice, unhooking them as she spoke. “Then you should be able to actually see it.”  
“Anna,” his voice was shaking but his eyes kept wavering between her face and her chest as she finished undoing the clasps of her bodice. She pressed her body close to his, sealing their lips with a kiss stronger than the previous ones.   
“Do you want to draw me Edmund?” she asked, big brown eyes looking up at him. She could feel the heat reaching out from her middle, sending tingles down to her fingertips. The thought of being with Edmund Hewlett made her knees weak.   
“It would be my pleasure,” he said, managing the words out carefully without stuttering. Anna kissed him in celebration, her bodice hanging open exposing the undergarments beneath it.   
“Where would you like me?” she asked, feeling his want growing underneath all the layers of British regalia.   
“Excuse me?” she couldn’t help but smirk at his frazzled state.   
“Where would you like to draw me?” she laughed, slipping a hand onto his stomach and under his coat. She wanted to explore what was beneath his vest, and his breeches.   
“The- the bed,” he said, pointing the journal towards his bedding.   
“Perfect,” Anna said, starting for her spot. Shrugging out of her bodice, she watched Hewlett drag his chair from his writing desk and place it in front of her. He sat down in it, crossing his legs and placing his journal on his knee. Holding his pencil up, Anna could see the lead shaking in his hand.   
Unpinning her skirt in the back, Anna let it fall to the floor. She made sure to look at Edmund as she did it, taking pleasure in his surprised and hungry face. Clad in only her shift, stay and stockings, Anna felt perfectly naughty standing in the Major’s bedroom. Reaching behind, she yanked at the laces of her stay but could not quite get them undone.   
“Major? May I request your help?” she asked, stepping towards him and turning around so that his quivering fingers could untie the lace there.   
“Of course,” he said. He still kept his legs firmly crossed, but his deft hands had the knot in her lacing out in seconds.   
“Thank you Edmund,” she said, a blush reaching her cheeks. Yanking the lacing loose, Anna made her big reveal as she tore her stay off leaving her breasts exposed in front of a man who was very much not her legal husband right now.   
“Oh,” he said quietly, brown eyes gazing at her form. Anna stood awkwardly for a few moments before venturing a question.   
“How would you like me posed?” she asked since the Major had yet to put his pencil to paper.   
“Umm however you see fit… Ms. Strong,” he said, bumbling. Deciding for herself, Anna lied on the edge of the bed, her petticoat that she covered the bottom half of her body was splayed out in every direction, while Edmund’s eyes were in only one. He sketched very intently, his eyes popping up to examine a detail, or just to look into Anna’s eyes for a moment before returning to his sketch.   
“Never thought I’d be doing this,” he said, almost to himself but loud enough for Anna to hear.   
“Why not?” she asked, unable to keep from smiling for most of the night.   
“It all seems like a dream. To perfect to be true,” he said, putting the final touches on his drawing.   
“Well, if this is a dream, don’t wake me. I want to live in it forever,” Anna said, moving from her pose and walking over to see Edmund’s final creation.   
He had a talent, she knew that much. This picture was a lot better than the ones she encountered, more detailed. She liked the little smile that graced her lips in his sketch, it matched the little smirk that she wore right now.   
“It’s beautiful,” she said, leaning over Edmund. It took all of two seconds before the two of them became hyper aware again of Anna’s state of undress. Leaning down, Anna pulled Hewlett’s handkerchief away from his neck to place a kiss on the skin it had been covering.   
“Ohh,” the noise seemed to escape the Major’s mouth, and he quickly bit his lip to keep any other groans back.   
“No, I want you to feel good,” she whispered into his ear.   
Taking a hold of his hand, Anna pulled the Major’s to his feet. Smiling, she pulled his powdered wig from his head. Underneath, beautiful brown locks were pushed back. She put the wig down carefully on its stand before returning to her charge, yanking the handkerchief from his neck and dropping it to the floor. Edmund yanked his coat back, shrugging it off and throwing it on the chair he just vacated.   
Anna pulled at the red sash tied about his waist, yanking it free and sending it to the floor with the other abandoned clothing. Starting on the silver buttons of his own vest, Hewlett’s fingers were soon stopped when Anna wrapped them in her own.   
“It was when you showed me your stars,” she said, unbuttoning his vest herself.   
“When what?” he asked, his hands caressing her wrists with their original job commandeered.   
“When I fell in love with you,” she said, brown eyes flashing up to meet his.   
As their eyes met, Anna yanked open his vest and Edmund followed the action but pulling it off of his body. He pulled Anna close, putting his lips to hers and letting the pure passion within him lead the kiss. Anna’s fists balled up the fabric of his white undershirt, pulling herself close to him. Her hungry fingers pulled his shirt from his breeches where it had been finely tucked. With the bottom open, her hands searched beneath it, placing her palms flat against his chest and stomach feeling every inch of warm skin. While her hands explored wherever they wanted to go, Hewlett kept his hands mostly to himself, seemingly afraid to touch any of the bared skin. Frustrated at this, Anna pulled back from their kissing for a moment.   
“Touch me, Major,” she breathed heavily, the taste of the man filling her head. “Please.”   
Freeing her hands from his shirt, Anna slipped her fingers over his and pulled his hands to her breasts. Hewlett seemed unsure at first, opening his mouth to protest, but when Anna silence him with a kiss his instincts could no longer be fought. Cupping her breasts in his hands, Hewlett let his fingers wonder over every inch of Anna Strong that had been exposed. His hands wandered around to her back where he pulled her close to him, closing any distance that had existed between the pair. His hands found her chest again, and he explored it further. While one hand caressed one breast, he rolled her nipple between his fingers in the other. Moaning into their kiss, Anna couldn’t believe the feelings Edmund’s skin on hers could make her feel.   
“The bed,” he moaned, his voice deep with want. Anna nodded and the pair moved over, Anna falling on her back and Hewlett climbing on top of her. Their lips collided again, desperate for another taste of their partner. Anna’s hands traveled from Hewlett’s shoulder’s, to his chest, to his waist, until she was running her palms over his thighs. Her fingers hooked over the of his breeches, tugging at them in an attempt to remove them.   
In response, Hewlett shifted his weight to one elbow and sent his free hand into Anna’s skirts. Reaching under her petticoats, the Major brushed her bare thighs with his knuckles, sending visible shivers through the woman beneath him. He pressed his fingers into her womanhood feeling how wet the woman already was.   
“Ohh Major,” Anna moaned, her eyes closed but her legs opening further. Hewlett almost corrected her but he realized how much he liked the title coming from Anna’s lips in her little moments of ecstasy.   
Not one to keep a woman waiting, Hewlett slid his breeches off, sending the last piece of clothing he had one into the pile on the floor. After he was fully exposed, Anna took the moment to grab his shoulders and roll over so that she was on top of him. Anna’s fingers gripped the Major’s bare shoulders, his hands firmly on her waist. Hidden in the mess of petticoats, Anna came down on the Major’s member. The slow feeling of Edmund entering for the first time was enough for him to burst right there, but he held on.   
Anna lowered herself down so that every inch of Hewlett was inside of her and she thought she might pass out. It was one thing to have good sex with someone- it was a completely other sensation to have sex with someone you truly loved, and then an separate feeling it was to have sex with someone who you had felt so passionate towards for so long. In short- this was a long time coming.   
Slowly, Anna began to move up and down. She savored Hewlett’s face as he stared up at her, moaning her name softly. It may have been slow to begin with, but soon the pair was going faster and faster. Hewlett’s hands held onto her bottom, moving her up and down on himself over and over again. Anna’s little moans of pleasure had turned into shrieks of ecstasy and the two seemed to forget they were not the only ones living in White Hall.   
“OH Major! Ohhh Edmund!” she cried, pleasure building up inside of her faster and faster.   
“Oh Anna I’m gonna- Oh,” Hewlett forced one last thrust into Anna just as her screams and her body hit a climax. He came inside of her, their eyes meeting in that moment before Anna fell beside him on the bed.   
For a moment they laid there, trying to catch their breath. Anna swung her arm over Hewlett’s waist and he snuggled closer to her, nuzzling his face into her hair.   
“Edmund, I love you so much. Nothing can ruin this moment,” Anna said breathlessly.   
Almost as if the universe willed it, a knock beat against Hewlett’s door.   
“Major, would you please keep it down.”


End file.
